The divine
by Fearthedemon19
Summary: Zero had been left alone with one thing on his mind, get to canterlot and make the royals pay for what they had done to the island, to the people. Least of all...him. He was no longer a normal colt, no he is now but a animalistic stallion with a thirst for some blue blood.


_**(no POV voiced by Morgan freeman)**_

Equestrian History goes back far, but there is something about the history no-pony knows. When the two princesses took over for Queen Faust and king Galaxy, the king had hidden something devious from his family, an island in the triangle of demise. A death camp it was, where battles of the fittest had gone on, hundreds of families had been on the island with little to have. One family was Only a family of two Foals. The oldest colt was Named, Moon light, the youngest was Named, Zero. of course zero being the youngest was easy to be picked on, with his scrawny stature and clumsy way of life.  
The only time the young Colt had to be in peace was when he took a raft he had made to the smaller island close but unseen to the other island. zero was a strong believer in the dark arts, he had summoned a friend that he had talked to a lot, the friend had called himself, Discord. Discord had shown him a strange magic, called Chaos magic, and soon discord had become a father to the colt. Discord had become to care of the small colt very much, Zero's bruises had shown up more and more everyday, to discords displeasure.  
Discord had noticed how Zero's eyes turned from a dark gray to a deep red color, which had made discord notice that his magic was influencing the colt very much. Discord had shown him how to teleport and to make things Conjure up like how Discord had conjured up a cotton candy cloud and ate It with Zero. Zero had grown to Be numb to the pain and his hair had went from the light golden to a dark brown/black color. His hide had also changed to a pitch black color, his ears had a small pinch of white on the tip as well as his underbelly and end of the tail.  
Discord had finally decided, it was time to send Zero away to Equestrian land, instead of the death camp, his brother Had already been killed after Galaxy had left the throne, Zero agreed, they had both teleported into a strange area where many ponies had cowboy hats and an old west feeling.  
The first thing that had happened was that discord gave him a saddle bag full of something the stallion had no clue was. The second was that discord then disappeared giving the stallion a map of Equis and the way to the main city of canterlot . The stallion's body was hidden by a rubbish cloak, making it look old in age and torn at the bottom. Let's start this story now shall we. *clears throat* The stallion looked up at the moon light hitting the dusty sand ground listening to the quietness.

 **(1st person(pony))**

My ears flickered up at the sound of a snake slithering toward me, I put a hoof on its neck making it stop and stay still. It flicked it tongue at my hoof then slithered away, my eyes flashed to a train station, I galloped over wanting to check everything out, as well as head to a town called "ponyville" before I head to canterlot and show the mules who did this to the island of Bermareda triangle! Steam went out of my muzzle as I thought about the island. Who would do that to them innocent ponies!  
I shrug it off and stood at the boarding station with only the saddle bags and cloak on my back, my eyes glowing a dark red in the darkness of the night. Maybe this time I'll have my revenge of the monsters who created me this way! i got on after paying for my ticket I was leaded to a small cabin aboard the train as soon as I laid down,my body passed out but my mind didn't.  
I began watching what I learned on the island near bermareda. My dark magic growing until I changed my brothers death by the guard of the village, the campsites true way... I started to cry softly until I felt a hoof on my shoulder I looked up to see a dark hide of a beautiful goddess, her eyes seemed to have sparkled like the stars, which seemed to be trapped in the silkiness of her mane. her tiara and metal plates around her boots made her a little taller. I stood up all the way, myself a couple inches taller, surprising her to say the least.  
I looked down at her and asked," Who are you, goddess?" My eyes looked into hers making her blush slightly, I began to wonder why she did.  
I on the island was called an ugly beast...could others thought different? No perhaps in another time.  
She spoke in a old time voice, get she spoke as if she had been broken once before as well. "I am princess Luna, I am the ruler of equestria, who are you, we haven't seen you before in thy dream walking?" She laid a hoof on my barrel slightly with her cold yet slightly warm hoof boot.  
"My name is zero." I said to her blankly making her ears go back in confusion.  
"Zero?" She questioned.  
"Zero." I told her as if it was the only answer to life.  
She coughed slightly," W-well Zero, why is thy dreams so...so horrifying? Well is it a nightmare?"  
I shook my head,"Neigh, is but a memory from the islands." She looked up saddened.

I gave her the best smile I could do, my scars though are what caught the princess's eyes, many wounds from being beat by the death camp's guards. She ran a hoof down till she hit my chaos marks, three tiny claw like marks where discords talons stabbed into my heart draining my old magic and strengthening his. She backed off as I smirked my horn glowing showing her every mark on my body, especially the brand of the king. "I am waking up now, goodnight Luna."

When i had awoken I was in a small town the smell of sweets filled my nose as I walked out of the train. "So this is ponyville? Hmmm I can't wait to see what happens." I smirked as ponies passed me by my cloak not getting a second look as I walked toward the bakery that made my stomach grumble loudly.

As I walked in I saw hundreds of sweets sitting waiting to be eaten by me, I sat down near the counter, I looked at the pink blur coming by. The blur became a cute mare with bright blue eyes with pink puffy hair, her cutie mark was three balloons. "Hiyyyaaaa I'm pinkie pie! What would you like?! Ohh ohh you'd look like the stallion would like cookies!" I had to chuckle a little, rusty but still a chuckle.

"I'm in the mood for a blueberry muffin actually and a cupcake." I put my bits down but I was stopped.

"Wait a second….you're new here huh?!" Those blue eyes were in my face now, I nodded my hood staying on.

"Yeah I just got in from...a foreign place." She squeed and ran giving my muffin and the cupcake I slowly ate my eyes looking into teal ones across the room, it had made a chill go up my back and spark go down my horn. They were beautiful to say the least. I snapped away noticing my dad's eyes behind the newspaper to my right I smiled.

"Hello father." He hugged me tightly making the butterscotch colored Pegasus gasp in shock.

"Hello my little chaotic joy!" I laughed lightly.

"We will have to make sure to have this chat again, ta ta." He flashed away, as I walked out smiling as I headed to the middle of town, grunting as I bumped into a mare with bouncing purple mane and full alabaster skin. Her eyes stared into mine.

"Sorry Love." My accent popped out on accident, she seemed to swoon at that, underneath me, my cloak hood feel down I felt hooves on my strong barrel.

"It's alright darling, my what a fabulous color of eyes." Was all she muttered before I felt her hoof go down my barrel I backed off quickly.

"Uh anyway, sorry, bye!" I was not about to be bucked in the middle of hundreds of ponies!

I heard her voice but I kept running, soon walking into a library I looked around my ears down as I sigh in relief.

"Hello?" I looked at a book clear of any title and locked with hundreds of chains….like the ones we had on the island. I paused that thought at hearing a voice that seemed to calm me down and yet entice me.

"sorry sorry I was getting ready for nightmare night in a week!" A mare walked down the stairs her hide purple and her hair a dark purple with pink stripes in her hair, her eyes shined brightly as well did her cutie mark.

"It's alright and nightmare night?" I asked blinking my eyes flashing in confusing.

Her jaw almost hit the floor," you've never heard of nightmare night?!" she sat me down on her couch and pulled out a chalk board and a list.

"Nightmare night was….." Goddess help me.


End file.
